Major Malfunction rescues Ratchet
This is how Major Malfunction rescues Ratchet goes in My Little Pony Transformers: Age of Extinction. cut to some water see Lockdown come up and activate his infrared goggles as choppers pass over head see Tartarus Wind vehicles enter and transform to Cybertronian Mercenaries which are moving to a ship while Malfunction (in police car form) gets into position Tartarus Wind Mercenary #1: Spread out! Push right! Tartarus Wind Mercenary #2: Roll, roll, roll, roll. Give me two. Give me two. King Sombra: Take the beach, nice and easy. Tartarus Wind Mercenary #2: Alright, hold what you got. King Sombra: Release the minidrones. team release their minidrones, while Malfunction sends his minicon name Minibot to blend in with the drones Tartarus Wind Mercenary #3: chopper, not noticing that Nighlock and Sombra in disguise are next to him Vipers. Eagle in sight. Cleared hot. and a mercenary are looking on the monitors when they see Ratchet's heat sig King Sombra: Got a heat sig. Second deck. Closest to the bow. Tartarus Wind Mercenary #3: Predator 0-1. Captured target area. Set charges. mercenaries on the boat set charges Tartarus Wind Mercenary #1: Leader, leader, this Gunfighter 0-1. Eagles moving internal. Second deck. team head up to the ship's rooftop Tartarus Wind Mercenary #1: Breached site on rooftop. see Lockdown watching the soldiers Tartarus Wind Mercenary #2: Have Echo Platoon on standby. Tartarus Wind Mercenary #1: Let the Halo know we're moving external! Tartarus Wind Mercenary #2: Alpha, take port. Bravo, take starboard. Shift right. Shift right. team place an explosive on the on board the ship King Sombra: Cracking steel! Ratchet is revealed Ratchet: Ahhh! No! Tartarus Wind Mercenary #1: Hit him, hit him, hit him! team start shooting Ratchet Tartarus Wind Mercenary #4: Fire! missile is released Tartarus Wind Mercenary #3: Missiles out. Danger close. missile hits the ship King Sombra: He's running! Move! transforms into ambulance mode while Sombra and his team pursue, Malfunction following secretly Tartarus Wind Mercenary #3: He's on the run, he's on the run. team fire at Ratchet, who transforms, running fires a missile, shooting Ratchet's right leg off struggles to stand up Ratchet: No! Please! Hold your fire. Hold! Hold fire! Can you not see? I've been injured. Tartarus Wind Mercenary #3: Box him in! Box him in! Ratchet: Medical officer Ratchet. I'm friends. I'm an Autobot. King Sombra: Then why are you running? Ratchet: Optimus sent this distress message. the message Optimus Prime: (voice) Calling all Autobots. We are under targeted attack. Cease all contact with Equestrians. Ratchet: We're all hiding. All Autobots are being hunted. We're all in danger. King Sombra: You know, I lost my wife in Manehattan. So you'll get no sympathy from me. behind Ratchet, prepares his face gun behind him, uses this opportunity to use his mirror to shine light on one of the choppers light shines on the chopper Nighlock and Sombra are in as a Mercenary is talking to him Nighlock: gives Sombra a thumb's up Sombra: and secretly moves over to one of the gunners Nighlock: You know something, fella. the co-pilot out of the chopper YOU TALK TOO MUCH! co-pilot screams as he falls pushes the gunner out and shoots the other one Nighlock: Sombra, fire on the soldiers! does so commotion catches Lockdown's attention just as he is about to shoot the chopper down Tatarus Wind Mercenary: Sir, we have another energon signal heading this way! Malfunction attacks his brother, Lockdown, viciously Major Malfunction: You don't deserve to live, brother! up a vehicle and smacks him with it pilots the helicopter to secure Ratchet then incapacitates Lockdown and drives off with Ratchet, Nighlock, and Sombra Lockdown: Until next time, brother. to a meeting with Celestia's Chief of Staff, the director of EIA, and Tirek Chief of Staff Pony: I must say, it is remarkable, really astounding, the success that the EIA has had since you have taken operational control, and so the Princess has asked me to ask you to ask him, to invite you both, uh... over, uh... to the Castle just to powwow, where we get maybe some more specifics about how exactly you're hunting the enemy Decepticons left. EIA Director: I've had my desk for 2 years, to Tirek Mr. Tirek's been here for 25. He runs the projects where I don't ask for specifics. That's why they're called Black Ops, and why we sleep better at night. Chief of Staff Pony: on his notepad Check. That is great. So, um... at Tirek Any dirt on that, uh... how, uh... that's going? Tirek: Outstanding. Chief of Staff Pony: Great! Oh, great. I was hoping to hear that, the Princess will be pleased. Cause, uh... I'll tell you right now, I have only been chief of staff since Monday. Um... but I do know that the alien war stuff, these are... these are the only fun meetings. Tirek: Look, I'm not here to entertain the Princess, but you may tell her that the war will be over, soon. Chief of Staff Pony: on his notepad "...be over..." the two EIA agents In case she asks, I just like to have an exact quote. "War will be over soon." That is great, such good news. And, um... the Princess would love, I know, really, really love to press the flesh... not flesh, obviously, but just uh... maybe get a shot with, um... is it Lord Prime? Sir Prime? We could bop on Air Force 3. It'd be just a quick bop, then we just bop in and bop back. Tirek: I wouldn't get her hopes up on that one. Chief of Staff Pony: Okay. EIA Director: He's called Optimus Prime. Tirek: Alien combatant. Here illegally. Chief of Staff Pony: But aren't they our friends? Why? Tirek: Because our world will never truly be safe till all of them are gone. Chief of Staff Pony: Oh. Well, I would hope we could do a more ceremonial farewell. Especially since our military has worked so closely with them. at Tirek Until you. Tirek: It's not their planet. Never was. Time we take it back.